


假装人类

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 如果莱姆斯想成功地保守秘密，他就得假装是个正常的人类，但怎样才是正常呢？





	假装人类

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretending to be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140905) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 说明：一个情节突然像兔子一样跳向我，问：“为什么同人中的莱姆斯都这么喜欢吃巧克力？他在原著中从来没吃过。”我告诉兔子它非常正确，只有当学生可能遇到摄魂怪，需要巧克力的药用特性这样的场合中，莱姆斯才带着巧克力。就像童子军，“有备无患”只是黑魔法防御术教授的一个座右铭。（但彼得就不一样了——原著中罗恩告诉我们，斑斑喜欢苍蝇软糖。）  
> 我不是说我不喜欢重度巧克力爱好者的莱姆斯形象。我喜欢巧克力，所以我觉得莱姆斯也非常有可能喜欢巧克力。我只是觉得，该写一个莱姆斯不喜欢巧克力的故事了。  
>  莱姆斯、他的朋友和他们的世界都属于J. K.罗琳。

有时莱姆斯希望他有一本手册，告诉他自己哪些特征是因为狼人，哪些只是个人癖好。当然，他把所有能找到的书都读过了，但绝大多数书籍和文章只是告诉他尽人皆知的那些事实：“在满月夜晚变成野蛮嗜血的野兽”，或者谬论：“任何时候都充满了凶悍的愤怒。”但没有关于内心本性更细微的线索。例如，没人告诉他到底是所有狼人都爱吃中等但更偏生的肉类，还是他自己天生爱吃。  
莱姆斯知道大多数狼人可能没有这种困扰。他们被咬伤时已经年长，有多年的时间去了解自己。被咬之后任何变化都能归咎于狼人，任何没改变的都是人性残余。但莱姆斯被咬伤时还很幼小，小到他根本不记得自己还有个“被咬前”。  
有时这确实造成了难题。如果莱姆斯想成功地保守秘密，别被自己在霍格沃茨的同学发现，他就不得不假装成一个正常的人类男孩。但怎样才是正常的呢？他的嗅觉比别人好吗？除非有人先评论，他从来不敢点评大厅中食物的香味。他比其他人更易怒吗？他在“易怒”的反方向走得太远，以致小天狼星厌恶地说他太好欺负了。  
他想通过和别人比较，获得何为“正常”和“符合预期”的线索。但不幸的是，这是他在霍格沃茨的第一年，第一次真正有机会把自己与其他孩子对比。他与父母过着离群索居的生活，多年来比较对象只有父母：仅把他们作为参照标准完全不可靠。  
比如他父母都喜欢布鲁塞尔球芽甘蓝，但莱姆斯很讨厌。他得出结论：人类喜欢布鲁塞尔球芽甘蓝，狼人不喜欢。在霍格沃茨迎新宴会上，莱姆斯尽职尽责地喂自己吃布鲁塞尔豆芽，还强忍着咽下去了几口。一周后再上甘蓝时，他没那么紧张了，他发现似乎只有三分之一的同学喜欢这种小卷心菜，于是决定再也不吃了。  
一般来说，莱姆斯也不喜欢甜食，特别讨厌巧克力。这种泥棕色的东西涂在舌头上特别令他不快。 （比巧克力更难吃的，大概只有裹着巧克力的布鲁塞尔球芽甘蓝了。）据他观察，格兰芬多同胞中他是唯一一个有这种特殊品味的人。有的人似乎格外喜欢巧克力——彼得和一些女孩子简直吃不够——但整体来说，每人都喜欢偶尔吃一块。  
莱姆斯只能得出结论：他对巧克力的厌恶确实是“狼的品味”。真正的狼不吃甜食；狼人也不喜欢。因此，莱姆斯努力隐藏他的怪癖。有两次，詹姆斯从家里收到糖果后分给大家，莱姆斯接受了一块非巧克力糖果，别的就让其他人吃了。彼得请他吃从家里带来的苍蝇软糖，莱姆斯说，“谢谢，彼得，但我知道你有多喜欢。”彼得感激地笑了笑，没有硬要他吃。  
但是在圣诞节后回霍格沃茨的火车上就很难巧妙地拒绝。茶点小车经过车厢时，詹姆斯和小天狼星似乎把半车都买光了，他们不花钱钱就在口袋里烧得慌。莱姆斯和彼得抗议说这太多了，他俩表示：就当迟来的圣诞礼物好了。  
“苍蝇软糖给彼得，”小天狼星倒在糖果旁的座位上，朝彼得扔了一包施过咒语的巧克力。 “你想要什么，莱姆斯？”“我——我现在不那么饿，”莱姆斯说，“你知道的，早饭吃太多了。”  
小天狼星的念头可没那么容易打消。 “从什么时候开始，你得饿了才能吃甜食了？你想要哪种？“他伸出巧克力蛙。  
莱姆斯知道他必须拿点儿，拒绝会显得他跟别人不一样。他能做的就是别选个他讨厌的巧克力。他用笑意表示感谢，然后看着小天狼星和詹姆斯之间色彩鲜艳的糖果堆。 “呃呃——多味豆吧。”也许他今天走运，能碰到真正喜欢的口味：要能吃到烤牛肉就好了。  
“哦，莱姆斯今天想大胆点儿了。”詹姆斯戏弄着，从糖果山中挖出了半埋起来的盒子扔给他，“记住，吐出去的话就是作弊。”  
莱姆斯把几根豆子倒进手心怀疑地看着：一个是看颜色绝对是巧克力，其他有可疑的灰色，还有绿色。笑声突然充满了隔间。莱姆斯抬头看到小天狼星的巧克力蛙跳到了詹姆斯额头上，它伸长了后腿想在詹姆斯的眼镜框架上站稳脚跟，结果滑到他眼睛里了。莱姆斯看着这个场景笑出声来，然后趁没人注意，把豆子放进了口袋。  
* * * * *  
“他们不停地给我们食物。‘先生还想要蛋糕吗？还是更喜欢馅饼？’詹姆斯带他们走向通往霍格沃茨厨房的隐藏入口时兴奋地说。  
“知道了知道了，你昨晚都说过了，”小天狼星指出，“你至少给我们带回来点儿啊。”  
詹姆斯不理会：“我都愿意亲我表哥，因为他告诉我怎么进厨房了。”  
“我怀疑你表哥是否愿意。”小天狼星说，“问题是，你能记住带我们去那儿的路吗？”  
“当然可以，我们快到了。”詹姆斯带着三个舍友穿过城堡的迷宫走廊，想跟他们分享厨房的荣耀：满是美味食物和过度乐于助人的家养小精灵。詹姆斯在读六年级的表哥斯蒂芬，昨晚把这个秘密透露给了他。  
莱姆斯怀疑詹姆斯并不像装的那样记得路。他们现在还没走过回头路，或者经过任何走廊两次，但经过一个短走廊的交叉口时，莱姆斯发现，远处有幅野餐画，他们几分钟前刚走过。  
“如果我们不能快点儿找到，最好还是回去吧，我们不想在宵禁后被抓住。”他说。  
“我们会找到——”詹姆斯越过莱姆斯肩膀瞥了一眼，突然停下了，对着莱姆斯背后露齿一笑。“我记得这幅盔甲拿着的盾牌。昨晚我们离开厨房后我看到过。下个角落绝对就是那幅画。”四个男孩重新燃烧起了热情，匆匆赶去寻找他们的目标：一大碗水果的静物图。  
“找到了！”詹姆斯小声喊道。都走到入口了结果引来了费尔奇可太不值得了。詹姆斯冲向这幅巨画，戏剧性地停顿了一下，确保所有人都在全神贯注地看着他，然后伸出手去： “只要挠一下梨的痒痒——”梨在他的手指下扭起来，然后鼓了出来，“——它就会成为一个门把手。”詹姆斯扭了下梨把手，画面向前打露出隐藏入口。詹姆斯打开画，假装脱帽向朋友们鞠躬致敬。  
小天狼星一路领先。 “那个波特真是优秀的管家，”他模仿成人深沉的语调， “找到一个好帮手并且把他留下来可不容易，我得给他加薪。”  
莱姆斯突然发现自己身边围着几个矮矮的尖耳朵的人，双手紧紧地拽着他的袖子，把他拉进厨房，走到刻画橡木桌子的长凳边上。那么多人在同时说话，他只能分辨出嘁嘁喳喳的只言片语：“欢迎来到——”“——想吃点东西——”“——巧克力蛋糕——”“先生们喜欢——”  
莱姆斯知道家养小精灵是什么，但他之前从未真正见过。他瞥了眼他的朋友，彼得和他一样困惑。但詹姆斯和小天狼星就不一样了，他们家里就有一两个。莱姆斯看到小天狼星只凝神听一个家养小精灵讲话而不管其他，詹姆斯把手指竖在唇边示意安静。离詹姆斯最近的家养小精灵们安静下来时，他清了清嗓子，引起了围着他们三个的小精灵们的注意力。  
“我们在想，”离莱姆斯和彼得最近的小精灵也扭头看着他时，詹姆斯停了一下，“你们今晚还有没有昨晚给我的好吃的巧克力蛋糕？”  
“有，先生！”几只小精灵尖叫着说，跑了出去。  
“先生们喜欢吃蛋糕时喝冰牛奶吗？”一只小精灵问道。  
“好的，拜托了，”詹姆斯坐在小天狼星旁边的长凳上，“斯蒂芬说，下周格兰芬多对拉文克劳比赛，庆功会上我可以帮助他拿食物。我们想要什么他们都会给，想要多少有多少。”  
家养小精灵忙忙碌碌地摆着桌子。一只满头白发的小精灵说：“如果先生要聚会，我们很乐意把食物送到您的公共休息室，只要告诉拉格想要什么，什么时候要就行。“  
“谁是拉格？“小天狼星问。  
“我是拉格，先生。”  
“谢谢，拉格，”詹姆斯拍着小精灵的肩膀，“我们会告诉你的。”  
这时，四个盘子，每个都有块巨大的巧克力蛋糕，放在了桌上。“完美，”小天狼星拿起叉子。  
莱姆斯知道这次逃不了了。“假装它只是块棕色面包。”他告诉自己，拿起叉子切了一小块儿，特意没切巧克力糖霜。好像也不是太糟，大量的牛奶很容易冲掉口中的味道。  
他有一半注意力在听小天狼星讲故事。他正在讲父亲曾送过母亲一盒昂贵的巧克力，这盒巧克力一直没开过，在客厅桌上放了差不多一周；小天狼星和雷古拉斯一直在策划，等盒子开了，他们怎么搞点儿来吃。  
“你没吃糖霜，莱姆斯，”彼得说，“这是最好吃的。”他舔了下叉子，好像要证明这点。  
莱姆斯勉强笑了笑：“我把最好吃的留到最后。”免不了了，他必须得吃点儿这粘稠的甜泥了，也许能把大部分抹在盘子上呢。他往嘴里塞了一大叉子，觉得它在舌面上蔓延开来。他迅速吞下了一些牛奶，但这次没什么用：甜味令他作呕，根本冲不掉。他又塞了更大的一叉子，然后设法把剩下的蛋糕在盘子里碾成了一堆烂泥。  
莱姆斯擦掉下唇的糖霜，他在想能不能趁人不注意把舌头上的也擦掉，但抬头一看，小天狼星正盯着他：“你还好吗？你看起来好像要吐了。”  
“我很好，”莱姆斯撒谎道。他已经可以感觉到胃在恶心地蠕动，他脸色这么差吗？“我只是不是很饿。”  
“好吧，”小天狼星无所谓地说，好像他并不相信但不想争论。他转向詹姆斯，继续讲故事。   
“我很惊讶。我是说，我母亲从没为任何人做过任何好事，她也从未表现过任何喜欢动物的一丁点迹象，但她在喂我姨妈的狗这些昂贵的巧克力。我只能归因于她在生父亲的气，用这种方式拒绝他的礼物。她不给我和雷古拉斯吃真是太不公平了。”  
这时莱姆斯感到更恶心了。他尽量不去想肚子中的巧克力，但他能闻到盘子里碎蛋糕的味道。这时，一位细心的小精灵给彼得送来了第二块; 莱姆斯拒绝看这块蛋糕，又继续看小天狼星。  
“接下来我就看到，这只狗在地毯上呕吐。”  
“太恶心了！”詹姆斯惊呼，但带着灿烂的笑容。  
“妈妈说，'亲爱的，我忘记了巧克力对狗有毒了。我希望他能好起来。’”  
“她故意让狗吃的？”詹姆斯惊讶地问道。  
莱姆斯没有留下来继续听，他已经跑到最近的水槽呕吐去了。  
“哎呀！”和“恶心！”他的朋友在身后某地喊道。  
一只小精灵给莱姆斯带来一块湿毛巾擦拭脸，还有一杯水漱口。“别担心，先生。我们会清理的。”他试图冲洗水槽时小精灵保证说。  
莱姆斯虚弱地点点头，“谢谢。”  
莱姆斯走回桌子，詹姆斯笑了。“你要是听到呕吐这个词就吐了的话，那你一定有个最虚弱的胃。”  
“你吐的时候彼得也差点吐了。”小天狼星笑着补充道。  
彼得看起来跟莱姆斯一样恶心。 “我控制不了，”他捂着嘴，“这听起来太恶心了。”  
“我感觉不舒服，”莱姆斯说，“我想我得去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看。”  
“又不舒服了？”小天狼星问道。  
莱姆斯没有回答。毕竟，他能说什么呢？  
莱姆斯进来时庞弗雷夫人正给学生开药。长长的卷发从这个学生的耳朵和鼻孔钻出来，高脚杯穿过鼻孔冒出的毛发到达他的嘴边似乎有点困难，但他最终还是设法吞下了一剂。  
“ 坐下来等会儿，”庞弗雷夫人指导这名学生，“你现在应该能把所有的毛发拉出来了。”她转向耐心地在墙边等待的莱姆斯：“卢平，我没想到会这么快就见到你——你看起来有点苍白。有什么问题吗？”她把手背放到他额头，然后拉他的下眼睑检查眼白。  
“嗯——”莱姆斯看着另一名学生，他正徒劳地拉着从耳朵钻出垂到肩头的毛发。  
“哦，我们单独谈？”庞弗雷夫人问道，莱姆斯感激地点点头。“好了，莱姆斯，有什么不对吗？”他们和另一名学生拉开一段安全的距离后，她问道。  
“我吃巧克力了。”莱姆斯小声说。  
庞弗雷夫人等待着：“然后呢？”  
“我吐了。”他补充道。  
“你吃了多少？”她好笑地问。  
“我想，一块儿的一多半，还有些糖霜，”他补充道。  
“哎，这种几乎不会让人呕吐的，或者你因为别的原因吐的？“她再次碰了碰他的额头。  
“但那是巧克力，”莱姆斯再次说，“小天狼星说巧克力会让狗生病，所以我想——你知道 ——因为那个。”  
庞弗雷夫人突然皱起眉头： “为什么小天狼星会谈论巧克力让狗生病？他没怀疑你吧？”  
莱姆斯吐完后已经感觉好多了，但现在突然觉得肚子里又开始翻滚。 “我觉得不是，只是巧合。他只是在讲一个他经历过的狗的故事。，而且是在我吐之前说的，我不觉得他因为我才这样说。”  
“哦——”她笑了，“那他有没有用格外生动和描述性的词语，故意让你呕吐呢？这听起来像是布莱克先生会做的事儿。“莱姆斯摇了摇头。他扭头瞥了眼另一名学生，他离得挺远的，听不见，而且他耳朵里的头发还没完全拉掉。“所以，我没有巧克力中毒？我只需要知道这一点。”  
“我不这么认为。你的生理构造主要是人类。即使在满月时，你的狼形这么大，也得吃大量巧克力才会中毒。你吃巧克力之前没什么问题吧？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“我尽量避免巧克力，我不喜欢。“  
“那你今晚为什么吃？“她笑着问。  
“我必须得吃。我要不吃他们会注意到的。“庞弗雷夫人仍然看起来很困惑，于是莱姆斯补充道：“我要是想融进去，无论人类做什么我都得做。”  
“不是所有人类都喜欢巧克力，莱姆斯，”她惊讶地说。  
“不是吗，那就好，“他如释重负，“我的朋友们都喜欢，所以我不知道。但是，如果你认为我不喜欢也没关系，那我再也不吃巧克力了。”  
“你也在吃其他不喜欢的食物吗？”  
“一些吧，但最讨厌的就是巧克力。”  
“莱姆斯，”她双手放在他肩上，严肃地看着他，“没有任何食物是所有人都喜欢的，每个人口味都不同。学校的任何食物，只要你不喜欢就可以不吃，没人会因此怀疑你的，好吗？”  
莱姆斯点点头。  
“庞弗雷夫人，”另一名学生喊道。 “毛发都拽出来了。我可以去了吗？”  
“可以了，辛克莱，走吧。下次别给你朋友的药水当实验品了。至于你，”她的目光回到莱姆斯脸上，”如果你对融入有任何疑问都可以来问我，或者问麦格教授，或者邓不利多校长。我们都希望你在这儿成功，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯再次点头：“谢谢。”  
莱姆斯回到格兰芬多公共休息室时，看到朋友们在靠近窗户的桌上下棋，但一眼望去并不明显谁在玩谁在看。莱姆斯不想被问到——或者被戏弄——关于他之前举动的问题，所以他直接上楼去了宿舍。他觉得如果其他人上楼时他已经穿好睡衣了，他们可能会认为他仍然不舒服而放过他。坐在床上也可以跟坐在楼下一样轻松地写作业。  
他开始把套头衫往床上扔，这时他看到床中央有个小白袋，于是停了下来，用魔杖戳了戳——和他的室友打交道时明智的预防措施——然后小心打开，袋子里装满了亮晶晶的黄色糖果。  
“柠檬滴，”小天狼星在门口说，“彼得说，他胃不舒服时喜欢吃，我在火车上买的还有点剩。”  
“谢谢，”莱姆斯说。他想知道是否该吃一个，还是吃了只会感觉更糟。“但我不喜欢吃甜食。”他把开口伸向小天狼星，小天狼星靠近拿了一块。  
“我注意到了。”莱姆斯猛地抬头看着小天狼星的眼睛。“我是说，我在火车上就注意到了，我们买的东西你没吃太多。”莱姆斯决定了，既然他要坦白，那——“我讨厌巧克力。”  
“那你为什么要吃巧克力蛋糕？你这个白痴。“小天狼星笑着问他。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩。 “给巧克力最后一次机会。”他坐在床上，小天狼星坐在他的邻床。“但这是最后一次了。”  
“是吃下去更糟糕，还是吐出来？”小天狼星还在笑。  
“别提醒我。”莱姆斯从袋子里拿了个柠檬滴，怀疑地看着。  
“彼得说有效，”小天狼星说，于是莱姆斯放进嘴里。  
“不算太糟。”他想。酸度充分平衡了甜味。他从来没有吸吮糖果的习惯，但彼得是对的，它确实让他的胃平静下来了——而且绝对压倒了自他呕吐以来嘴里挥之不去的微弱口酸。  
“你很奇怪，莱姆斯，”小天狼星笑着说，从床上滑下来走出宿舍，“感觉好点了吧？”   
“嗯，谢谢。”但小天狼星已经不见了。  
——作于2007年1月，译于2019年2月14日。


End file.
